


The Moral Dilemma of Sharing

by carpemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "Mr. Potter" kink?, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied Switching, M/M, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Multi, Post-War, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a handful of coincidental run-ins and a half-joking suggestion Draco and Scorpius had formed the habit of cruising together for wizards to pull on the weekends. They're out to celebrate Draco's birthday when they find that they've both been putting the moves on the same wizard - one Harry James Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moral Dilemma of Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> **Draco featured** : Cruising!Draco  
> Written for birdsofshore’s amazing [Cruising!Draco prompt](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/10279.html?thread=346407) at the [dracomalfoy](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com) community that immediately seized my brain! I had so much fun with this debauchery, I hope you enjoy it as well! Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine!

Their weekend routine had started shortly after Scorpius had finished at Hogwarts the previous year. It hadn’t started on purpose, they’d both just ended up at the same bar and it had become a habit for both of them, so Draco had joked that they might as well mark it as a recurring event on their calendars and Scorpius had surprisingly agreed. That was how Draco and his son had started going out to pull together. It was their little father and son activity. Draco had been unsure about it at first, since he had only been joking, but after watching his son pull like the best of them – mostly older men, his parent-radar noticed – he’d gotten more used to the idea. Scorpius turned out to be an excellent wingman.

 

Draco was getting ready for a special night out for his birthday with his son. He checked his reflection in the mirror, adjusting the line of his waistcoat and appraising his appearance.

 

“Quite fetching,” chirped his mirror and he smirked. Quite fetching, indeed. He was wearing his best waistcoat and his finest silk blend trousers – all part of his most successful pulling attire. He would be irresistible to someone tonight.

 

“Dad, are you ready?” Scorpius rapped his knuckles twice on the doorframe to his bedroom and leaned against it, casually crossing one ankle over the other. Draco smiled at his son and gave him a quick once over, approving of his outfit. It was more casual than Draco’s, but it still made for a lovely ensemble that suited his son – he’d taught him well. Scorpius wore slim-fitted summer robes that accentuated his assets and his build.

 

“Yes, I’m ready. Let’s go,” Draco said.

 

*******

 

When they arrived at the club Draco made a beeline for the bar and ordered them both a drink. They leaned against the bar together and looked around at the throng of wizards that filled the dimly lit room. Scorpius nudged his arm and nodded to the dance floor.

 

“Check out that tall guy with the sandy hair – legs for days on him,” Scorpius said appreciatively. Draco looked the man over and tilted his head to the side. The man was enthusiastically thrusting his hips and swaying to the music.

 

“Isn’t he a bit old for you?” Draco teased his son and pointed to a better-suited man heading towards the booths at the other end of the bar. “There, that one in the dark blazer over there. He’s got tie me up, tie me down written all over him.”

 

Scorpius peeked over his shoulder and hummed in agreement. When Scorpius turned back to face him his eyes were glittering and alight.

 

“Well, maybe later,” Scorpius said as he took a sip from his drink. “What about you, then, who shall we nab for your birthday?”

 

Draco made a show of slowly eyeing the room, sizing up potential partners for the evening and making a note of which ones caught his eye. He made a vague direction towards the dance floor and smirked.

 

“I think my plan of attack is to allure them with my dancing and get them to come to me. Maybe I’ll be leaving with a whole harem of men,” Draco laughed and Scorpius grinned at him, shaking his head.

 

“Christ, dad,” he laughed. Draco pulled a face. It was a phrase Scorpius had picked up from his friend from school, Albus Potter. Scorpius only laughed harder at him and waved as he turned and made his way for the man in the booths along the wall that Draco had pointed out.

 

Draco nursed his drink and continued to survey his potentials for the night and debated who to chat up first. As he was debating between the walking arse with legs or the handsome man with nice shoulders when his eyes caught on a familiar face at the other end of the bar and he snapped to attention. _Potter_.

 

At first Draco tried to shake off the sighting, finishing his drink and debating getting started on the dance floor, but Potter’s presence was magnetic. It always had been for him, he was surprised he hadn’t noticed the man earlier. They'd run into each other over the years since the war, even more often after their sons had become friends at school. They’d eventually gotten over their schoolyard rivalry in the wake of the war. But he hadn't seen Potter in over a year, and the man only continued to grow more attractive with age. He looked rugged and filled out, thanks to many years with the Aurors. Draco chanced a glance down the bar towards him and nearly had to bite his lip – Potter was in a three-piece suit! Merlin, he didn’t think he’d ever caught sight of him in a suit like that in person. It was doing _things_ to him.

 

Draco toyed with the ice in his glass for a moment before he made the snap decision to go over and talk to Potter, because it was his birthday and he was feeling opportunistic. He wanted to test the water with Potter.

 

He sidled up next to Potter and motioned to the bartender for another drink.

 

“Anything I can get for you?” Draco asked without turning to look at Potter.

 

“Malfoy? Hello,” Potter said and Draco turned to him and smiled. He held out his hand and was delighted when Potter didn’t even hesitate to shake it. “How are you?”

 

“I’m very well,” Draco said. “Come here often?”

 

Potter flushed at Draco’s cheeky tone and Draco had to bite the inside of his lip. He leaned his elbow carefully on the bar’s countertop so that Potter could easily see the slight definition in his arms and the lines of his chest taut against the waistcoat. He watched as Potter’s eyes darted down and stared at his body for half a second too long.

 

“Sometimes,” Potter said and ran a hand through his hair. “You?”

 

“Usually on the weekends, Scorpius comes as well, he’s over there somewhere,” Draco said as his drink arrived. “Can I get you a drink?”

 

“Er – okay,” he said after a moment’s hesitation. “Firewhisky.”

 

When Potter’s drink arrived Draco took a half a step closer to him and handed over the tumbler of smoking amber. “Here you are.”

 

“Thanks,” Potter said, his eyes darting down when their fingers brushed as Potter took the glass. He looked back up at Draco with confusion coloring his expression. “Your son is here with you? You come together?”

 

“Yes. I know it’s a little on the odd side, but he’s an excellent wingman,” Draco said as Potter pulled a face. Over Potter’s shoulder he spotted Potter’s son, Albus Severus, chatting up a boy a few years older than him. “Although, I’d like to point out that it’s a bit pot and kettle of you, since your son is right over there.”

 

Potter spluttered on the sip of his drink he’d just taken and spun around with wide eyes.

 

“Fuck,” he said, and then added quickly, “He didn’t come here with me. Christ, I hope he doesn’t notice me.”

 

Potter turned fully towards the bar and hunched over his drink. Draco took another step closer and rested his hand dangerously close to Potter’s. He studied Potter’s handsome profile and he _wanted_. And it was, after all, his birthday.

 

“What’s all that, then?” Draco asked curiously.

 

“He doesn’t know I come here sometimes, he’s been a bit weird over the years after the divorce and since I’ve come out about who I bring home. And then he came out just after Hogwarts and it seemed like it was better between us, but he still gets angry when we’re both in the same bar,” Potter said and shot him a sidelong glance. They were getting off topic, though Draco was pleased that Potter was sharing so much with him without hesitation. He wanted to steer the conversation back towards potential orgasms. Draco took another small step closer and pitched his voice lower so that only Potter could hear him.

 

“I can’t quite decide which man in here has the most potential for a pull tonight,” he murmured lowly, watching Potter shiver when his breath hit his ear. “There are several promising options. I’m looking for quite a good time tonight, to celebrate.”

 

Potter shifted closer to him and Draco let his eyes wander down the line of Potter’s body to admire the fit of the suit. He could smell faint traces of Potter’s cologne, and now he was close enough to see a bit of five o’clock shadow on Potter’s jaw. Merlin, but the man smelled delicious. Draco wanted to devour him in everyway. He leaned his nose closer and inhaled quietly. Potter’s eyes flicked over at him, a knowing look in his eyes. The corners of Potter’s lips twitched up and, fuck, Draco was actually getting a little hard over Potter knowing he was checking him out. He shifted his weight to subtly adjust himself and looked away. This never happened to Draco anymore, he was like a professional at pick-ups at this point.

 

“Is that so?” Potter asked. He glanced around at the dance floor and the booths that lined the walls. “I wasn’t convinced with my options tonight.”

 

“Surely you weren’t,” Draco scoffed. “Great Harry Potter and all that rot, isn’t that still enough to get anyone to fall into your bed?”

 

“Well,” Potter said with a grimace. “I actually usually wear a glamour when I’m out pulling.”

 

“I’ll try not to let your actual identity leave me star struck, then,” Draco teased and let his pinky finger graze along the side of Potter’s hand and dip under the cuff of his suit jacket. Potter glanced down, but said nothing.

 

“I’m sure you’ve never been impressed with my so-called fame, I definitely recall you remarking on it once or twice over the years,” Potter said with a lopsided smile and Draco grinned back at him.

 

“All the more reason to let me take you home then, if I’m the only one in here, besides your son maybe, to never let your renown knock me off my feet,” he said and Potter laughed. Draco found he liked the sound of it very much. Potter’s laugh was rich and full. He let his hand rest on Potter’s wrist and rubbed small circles on the exposed skin.

 

“What a line,” Potter laughed and mimicked his drawl, “Come home with me, Potter, I find you wholly unimpressive and the only other person in this room who does besides your son _._ ”

 

Potter laughed harder at his own impression and threw back the rest of his drink. Draco rolled his eyes at him and wondered if Potter would take him seriously if he made him an offer. Over Potter’s shoulder he noticed that Potter’s son and Scorpius had found each other and were talking together by the edge of the dance floor. Potter’s son was all puppy dog eyes over his son and for a moment he was struck with nostalgia, for what it might have looked like for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to grow up as friends.

 

“You’re no fun,” Draco said with a pout and Potter’s eyes lit up even more, his gaze trailing Draco’s lower lip. For all Draco was teasing him, Potter couldn’t hide his reactions. He wanted Draco, too. It was almost too good to be true. Draco didn’t trust that it was real.

 

“Do you dance, Potter?” he asked.

 

“Not really,” he said. “Still haven’t improved much.”

 

Draco shrugged and looked out over the dance floor. They were playing his song.

 

“Your loss,” Draco said as he finished his drink. He added over his shoulder, “Be sure to watch, you might learn something.”

 

“Something like why I might want to go home with you?” Potter asked boldly and Draco laughed all the way to the dance floor.

 

He lost himself in the music, hips swaying easily and his arms coming up to wrap around the neck of the nearest man behind him. He moved with the music against the body of the man grinding against his arse, letting his head drop back against the man’s shoulders. The man’s lips closed around his neck and sucked greedily. His mind drifted back to Potter, he couldn’t even fully focus on having fun on the dance floor or the man he was dancing with. He danced for three more songs before his restraint broke and he made his way back over to the bar for another drink, hoping that Potter hadn’t gone too far off.

 

When Draco was a few steps away he pulled up short. He noticed that his son had plastered himself to Potter’s side, and he watched Potter’s not-so-subtle appraisal of his son’s younger body. Draco debated internally over whether to stake a claim, or move on to another man to pull and let his son have fun with Potter. His second dance partner had been agreeable, and was sure to provide a fun night. But Draco couldn’t make his feet move, the idea of having Potter was just too tantalizing for him.

 

An idea popped into his mind as he watched Potter’s fingers brush along his son’s arm and smile warmly at Scorpius. He would just need to convince his son first, and then take Potter home with him. Draco stepped forward to Potter’s other side and stood close enough to feel the warmth of Potter’s body. Potter jumped and turned halfway back towards to Draco.

“Er – hi,” Potter said, his eyes flicking back towards Scorpius uncertainly.

 

“Hello again, Potter,” Draco said and had to hold back a devious smirk over the plan unfolding in his mind. He motioned to the bartender for a drink and turned to face Potter and his son, who had an uncharacteristically mulish expression on his face. It was an expression he’d seen more often on Potter’s and Potter’s son’s faces. “Keeping him company while I was dancing, Scorpius?”

 

“Mr. Potter – er, Harry,” Scorpius started and corrected himself after a short look from Potter, “was just telling me about the new internship opportunities at the Ministry.”

 

“Oh, is he now? Trying to pry my son away from his position at Gringotts?” Draco asked, looking to Potter.

 

“Hardly, he just seemed eager to know about opportunities in the Unspeakable department and Hermione’s just started a new round of internship positions to make the transition into the department smoother,” Potter replied and Draco noticed that he’d taken a small step away from his son, putting more distance between them that in turn made him step closer to Draco. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by Scorpius, either, and Draco watched as his face fell while Potter was looking at Draco.

 

“Excuse me, I’m off for the loo,” Scorpius announced and moved away from the bar. Draco saw his opportunity and took it, hanging back for a moment of chitchat with Potter before making an excuse to dash off to the loo himself.

 

He cornered Scorpius in the dingy hallway outside of the toilets and pulled his son into a dark corner.

 

“Have you found someone to take you home tonight?” Draco asked.

 

“I thought I had, he seemed about ready to leave,” Scorpius said vaguely, but Draco didn’t miss that he was talking about Potter. He nodded and put a hand on his son’s shoulder.

 

“We seem to be after the same wizard tonight,” he said and smiled at his son. “I’m about ready to leave for the night, I think I’ve had a better idea for how to celebrate my birthday. Do you think you could meet me at home?”

 

“What, right now?” Scorpius asked, glancing back towards the crowded bar and all of the potentials he could go home with instead.

 

“Yes, now. It’ll be worth it, I promise. I’ve got a surprise for you, I think,” Draco said slyly.

 

“You can’t mean – are you serious?” Scorpius said with wide eyes. He held up both of his hands in front of him in surrender. “Dad, it’s fine – I get it, he’s yours. I’ll back off and go find someone else.”

 

“It’s alright, Scorpius,” Draco said soothingly, squeezing his son’s shoulder. “I have something special planned, and I’ll need you to be there. Meet me at home and put a disillusionment charm on yourself. We don’t want to scare him off. If this plan goes accordingly then we’ll all be getting what we want tonight.”

 

Scorpius stared at him for a moment and he smiled at his son encouragingly. After a few moments of internal debate Scorpius nodded and left. Draco turned back to the bar to go claim his prize for the evening.

 

*******

 

When Draco found Potter at the bar again he had a second Firewhisky in hand. Draco sidled up to him and leaned against the bar, looking at Potter through his fringe.

 

“So, have your prospects for the evening improved, Malfoy?” Potter asked, and Draco smirked because he was making it too easy.

 

“They have now that I’m back here with you,” he replied smoothly and grinned when Potter snorted. “So, where were we earlier before I left you to dance – right around you getting out of here with me, right?”

 

Potter sipped at his whisky and eyed Draco with an appraising look.

 

“And why, other than the fact that my fame would never bowl you over, would I want to go home with you?” Potter asked.

 

"Bet I can make it worth your while," Draco said and slid closer to Potter so that their chests brushed together when people bumped into them as they passed by. Potter was quiet for a moment, his eyes darting down to stare at Draco’s lips for entirely too long to be considered appropriate. “That, and I can tell how much you want me, too.”

 

"Do these lines actually work for you?" Potter asked after a while.

  
  
"They're working on you, aren't they?" Draco smirked as Potter swallowed thickly and swayed closer to him.

  
  
"Maybe a bit, yeah," Potter said.

 

“And would that be such a bad thing, me and you? After all these years – haven’t we already buried the hatched, what would be the harm in a little mutually beneficial stroking?” Draco asked, emphasizing his question by stroking his fingers up and down Potter’s side. Potter’s eyelids drifted half closed and he leaned forward until their lips were a breath apart. “Come home with me?”

 

“Yeah, alright,” Potter said and closed the distance between them. Their lips slid together in a sensual kiss that grew more heated by the moment as their hands came up to stroke and squeeze at each other. Potter pulled back and his lips were spit-slicked and his eyes were alight with desire. “Apparate us?”

 

Draco nodded and tugged Potter back to his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

*******

 

When they arrived at the Manor Draco pulled Potter to him and kissed him, his hands sliding under Potter’s suit jacket. Potter groaned and nudged Draco back against the wall, using his body weight to press him against it and kissed down his neck and mouthed at the patch of exposed skin where he’d left a button undone. His head thunked back against the wall and he savored the feeling of Potter pressed against him, his heady scent surrounding him. His breath caught in his throat when Potter nibbled at a sensitive bit of skin. Draco’s hands came up and squeezed Potter’s broad shoulders and he flipped their positions in a flash, reclaiming Potter’s mouth in a searing kiss that Draco felt all the way to his toes. _Merlin_ , Potter could kiss.

 

They stumbled backwards into the room together, still kissing and pawing at each other. Draco felt the back of his knees hit the chaise lounge that sat in the middle of the parlor. He spun Potter around and broke off their kiss. Potter looked at him with liquid heat in his eyes and Draco shuddered with desire at the thought of what was to come. He slid both of his hands up the front of Potter’s chest and gave him a playful shove to send Potter sprawling back over the lounge. He grinned down at Potter and leaned over him, hovering above Potter’s chest and nibbling and kissing along Potter’s stubbled jaw. He smiled against Potter’s skin as he felt his hands come up and tug him down on top of Potter.

 

In a move of surprising agility for his age - thank you, Auror department - Potter flipped him again and shimmied down Draco’s body, breathing hotly over the growing bulge in Draco’s trousers. Potter groaned as he mouthed at him and Draco’s head dropped back against the chaise lounge.

 

“Fuck, you’ve been driving me mad all night in these tailored trousers,” Potter moaned and sucked him through his trousers. Draco couldn’t even bring himself to care that Potter might be ruining his favorite pair of trousers. “Do you know how much these highlight that pert little arse of yours? Couldn’t take my eyes off of you on the dance floor with those other men.”

 

Draco moaned and his hands shot down to tug at Potter’s thick hair. Potter continued to speak directly to his aching cock, now fully at attention under Potter’s ministrations.

 

“Saw you with those other men and I wanted to come rip you back to my side and apparate you directly back to my bed,” Potter said roughly, his fingers working at his flies. Draco’s entire body throbbed with heat and desire at Potter’s possessiveness.

 

“You’re one to talk,” Draco managed, tugging roughly at Potter’s hair, “You in that bloody suit – Merlin, when did you start wearing those? Every time I’ve seen you you’ve been in your Auror kit or denims. You’ve driven me barmy with that waistcoat.”

 

Potter grinned cheekily up at him from between his legs. Draco’s hips bucked up of their own volition at the sight of Potter’s flushed face, tousled hair and swollen lips. Draco bit his lip and reached down to drag Potter up his body and brought their lips together in a biting kiss. They both moaned together as their erections ground against each other. It was all so good, being surrounded by Potter’s scent with Potter’s lips on his neck marking him like a teenager, and rutting together on the lounge – something he hadn’t indulged in for years. It was all bringing Draco to the edge too quickly, and he had to pull back or he’d end his night before his plan even got off the ground.

 

“Wait – want to see you – ah,” he muttered against Potter’s ear, arching up as Potter found his pulse point with his teeth. Potter pulled back, his eyes dark and lusty as he looked over Draco.

 

“You’re all ruffled,” Potter said with an amused smirk, and then he added, “I like it.”

 

Draco sat up and slowly slid his hands under the lapels of Potter’s jacket, sliding them up and over his shoulders so that the jacket slipped off of Potter and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. When Draco made to get up and hang it up Potter cut him off and pinned him back to the chaise lounge.

 

“Leave it,” Potter said as his hands reached for the buttons of Draco’s waistcoat, working them open with deft fingers and stripping Draco out of it. He quickly moved on to Draco’s shirt, his callused fingers skating along Draco’s skin as it was exposed. Draco shivered and reached forward to divest Potter of his trousers and pulled him closer by his tie to pause for a kiss, their tongues sliding together. Before he knew it, Potter had him down to just his silk blend trousers. “I’m half tempted to make you leave them on, but I also want to see all of you.”

 

When Potter had stripped him bare he’d maneuvered Draco so that he was draped over the lounge and sank between his legs, giving no pause before swallowing Draco’s leaking cock to the base in one fell swoop. Draco groaned and buried his hand in Potter’s hair again, enjoying the slide of his fingers through the thick locks. Potter’s tongue flicked and slid around his cock expertly and Draco’s eyes almost crossed in pleasure when Potter’s hand came up to massage his balls.

 

“Fuck, Potter – so good,” Draco said, his hips bucking into Potter’s mouth. It was like Potter didn’t even have a gag reflex. Potter swallowed him down into his throat and bobbed his head back up again, sucking his soul out through his prick. He sat up and pulled Potter off of his cock by his hair, and Potter released his cock with a wet pop. “Want to taste you.”

 

He kissed Potter, sliding his tongue along Potter’s swollen bottom lip and savored the taste of his own cock on Potter’s tongue. He slid off of the lounge and laid Potter out on the oriental rug and bit and licked his way down Potter’s broad chest, nipping at his hips and laving all around Potter’s cock until he was bucking up towards Draco’s mouth. Draco ran his hands through the thatch of dark curls that Potter’s glorious cock was nestled in and sucked the head into his mouth to taste the precome on his tongue. He moaned around Potter’s cock and took him deeper into his mouth. Potter hummed appreciatively and trailed the pad of his thumb across Draco’s cheek before his hand slid back to cup the back of Draco’s neck to guide him as he sucked Potter’s cock. He suddenly wanted to taste all of Potter.

 

“Up,” he commanded and positioned Potter so that he was kneeling in front of him on the lounge. He got into position and trailed his fingertips teasingly up the sides of Potter’s thighs and skated around the swell of Potter’s arse.

 

“Are you just going to pet me all night, Malfoy?” Potter asked cheekily over his shoulder. Draco smacked his arse for his comment and then smoothed his palm over the reddened skin. He teased the tip of his finger down Potter’s crack and then used his thumbs to spread the cheeks, revealing Potter’s furled pucker. Potter’s legs quivered as he leaned in and exhaled hotly on it. He darted his tongue out and tasted the musky skin there, flicking it across Potter’s skin in random patterns to tease him. Potter’s head dropped back and his back arched when Draco flattened his tongue and licked from behind Potter’s balls all the way up his crack. He repeated this a few times before he brought his thumbs closer to Potter’s hole, rubbing him slowly against his rim while he licked and teased the skin until it was wet and beginning to relax.

 

Without warning he leaned in and sucked, then swirled his tongue over Potter’s puckered rim. Potter moaned in delight and shifted back against his face while Draco started jabbing his tongue inside. He pressed his thumb against the rim until it gave way and sucked his thumb inside. He licked all around his digit and Potter’s skin, tasting the salty and muskiness.

 

“Oh yes,” Potter murmured as Draco jabbed his tongue in alongside his thumb. He fucked into Potter with his tongue and his thumb, sucking and getting him wet with saliva.

 

Draco heard the door quietly open and click closed and knew his son had joined them. He pulled back and shifted up onto the lounge behind Potter. He banded an arm around Potter’s chest and wrapped his long fingers around Potter’s neglected cock. He nuzzled his nose against Potter’s neck and stroked him slowly, crooking a finger to motion for his son to come closer.

 

“I have a surprise for you,” he murmured in Potter’s ear. When he felt his son tentatively touch his hand he released Potter’s cock. Potter whined and turned his head towards Draco. “Ah, don’t worry, I’ve got you. Did you know I almost let my son go home with you alone tonight, Potter?”

 

Potter sucked in a breath and opened his eyes to look at Draco over his shoulder. Draco smirked and teased one of Potter’s nipples.

 

“Yes, I saw the way he’d attached himself to you. I saw the way you were looking at him – did you want him?” he asked. He watched Potter bite his lip and his smirk pulled into a full-blown smile. “Ah, you did, you dirty old sod. Who would have thought that pure and good Saint Potter would like them so young?” He continued to play with Potter’s nipples, teasing them while he murmured against the shell of Potter’s ear, “What did you want to do to him? Did you want him to suck you?”

 

As his words made Potter melt back into his embrace he nodded to Scorpius and felt the shift in the air as his son moved closer. Potter’s wild groan suggested that his son had taken his words to heart and was now sucking Potter. He wondered briefly who was better at it – Scorpius or Draco? He tweaked Potter’s nipples again and pulled his chin around for another deep kiss. Potter pulled back after a moment and stared at him wide eyed, his hand resting on something at the height of his navel.

 

“Wait – what, that’s not you doing that with magic? What is that?” he asked and glanced down at the air where his son was disillusioned. He squinted and sucked in a breath when he noticed the charm he was trained to spot. “ _Fuck_. What the fuck, Malfoy? What are you playing at?”

 

“Scorpius,” Draco said and gestured towards his son as he appeared, ending the charm. Scorpius was already naked and hard, ready to bend to Potter’s will. Scorpius was looking at them in wide-eyed wonder, the sight they must make together. All of his lithe body was on display for Potter. Draco was proud of his son’s cunning thoughtfulness, Potter might never have agreed if he’d appeared fully dressed. Potter sucked in another breath and struggled against Draco’s hold on him. Scorpius stood and backed up a few paces. “What’s wrong, Potter, you were open to going home with him and with me – and you were just getting off on the images I was putting in your head of Scorpius sucking your cock. We already agreed to share you tonight, are you amenable to that?”

 

Draco watched Potter struggle with inner turmoil over being in a Malfoy sandwich. While he waited for Potter to come to a decision he brought a finger back to Potter’s spit-slicked hole, rubbing along Potter’s crack, and pressed in carefully. He enjoyed the way Potter’s eyes fluttered shut and his hips pressed back against him.

 

“That’s it,” Draco said in a sultry tone into Potter’s ear. “Give in, let’s have a good time. Look at him, Potter, look how beautiful and young he is – do you remember fucking at that age? He looks like a younger version of me, doesn’t he?”

 

Potter groaned and dropped his head back against Draco’s shoulder, his face turned in to press against Draco’s neck as he rode Draco’s finger. Draco took Potter’s hard cock in hand and wanked him so slowly and controlled, just keeping him right on the edge and driving him crazy. Draco pressed in further and twisted, and Potter’s back arched when he found his prostate.

 

“Okay,” Potter said lowly, nodding. He cleared his throat and repeated, “Okay, God, you’re just – Scorpius, come back over here.”

 

Scorpius walked back over and stood before them, with his flushed cock standing at attention and jutting towards them.

 

“Kiss him, Scorpius,” Draco said and met his son’s eyes over Potter’s shoulder. Scorpius was looking at him like he still needed permission, and he nodded to him. Scorpius moved closer until his whole front was pressed against Potter’s, one knee resting on the chaise lounge. Draco watched, fascinated and mesmerized, by the sight of his son leaning in, cupping Potter’s cheek with his hand and pressing their lips together. Potter held himself stiff for a moment before groaning and opening his mouth when Draco’s finger brushed his prostate again. Scorpius moaned in return and surged closer to Potter, his fingers tangling in Potter’s hair. “That’s it, that’s so good.”

 

His son kneeled down before Potter. He took a hold of Potter’s cock again and sucked on the head, his eyes watching Potter intently. Potter’s hand came up slowly and brushed lightly against Scorpius’ hair, just feather-light touches. When he grew bolder and threaded his fingers into Scorpius’ hair and then gripped, guiding his son’s mouth on his cock Draco groaned in Potter’s ear. He was feeling so many things at once in that moment. Scorpius pulled off of Potter’s cock and looked up at him with the same look he’d used on Draco when he was younger and wanted something.

 

“Is that good, Mr. Potter? How do you like your cock sucked?” Scorpius asked and Draco felt Potter shudder against him. He quirked his eyebrow and shot a look at Scorpius, who was grinning slyly. “Tell me, so I can do a good job, Mr. Potter.”

 

Draco grinned and buried his face against Potter’s neck as Potter shuddered again, while his son was driving Potter wild with his tongue. Scorpius opened his mouth wide and wrapped his lips around Potter’s thick cock again, staring up at Potter with wide eyes. Draco repositioned himself so that he was kneeling behind Potter, and used his hands to spread Potter’s cheeks again. He didn’t waste any time before leaning in and burying his face in Potter’s arse again, licking him in broad strokes of his tongue. He stabbed his tongue inside of Potter’s tight hole and sealed his lips over it before sucking. Potter’s legs were shaking and he was pushing back eagerly against Draco’s face and forwards into Scorpius’ mouth.

 

Draco groped around on the floor blindly and with a wave of his wand a jar of lube appeared in Draco’s waiting palm. He coated his fingers until they were slick, and brought them up to tease along the rim next to his tongue. He slid a lubed finger inside slowly and slid his tongue down to taste the skin behind Potter’s balls. He found Potter’s prostate again and crooked his finger into it. Potter keened and bucked his hips forward into Scorpius’ mouth. He could hear Scorpius gagging and shifting to take all of Potter’s cock. Draco added a second finger and scissored them to stretch out Potter’s hole. He stared down and watched as Potter’s greedy arsehole sucked his fingers in, already so eager for his cock to be there instead. His cock throbbed at the thought. He brushed his free hand against Potter’s hip and Potter nodded without him needing to ask if he was ready or not.

 

Draco stood and slathered his hard cock with lube and positioned himself behind Potter. Potter’s breath hitched when the head of his cock breached him, and then he was leaning back against his chest, his hips pressing back while Draco pressed forward in one long, smooth motion. They both were panting when he was sheathed inside Potter’s tight heat, and Draco rested his forehead against Potter’s sweaty shoulder. He waited, counting his heartbeats to keep himself from pulling out and pounding into Potter right away.

 

“Malfoy,” Potter murmured, and both Draco and Scorpius looked at him. Potter’s head lolled back against Draco’s shoulder again and he grinned up at the ceiling. “Move, need you to move. C’mon, fuck me like you mean it.”

 

Draco didn’t need to be told twice, he inched his cock out and snapped his hips forward, angling himself to press deeply into Potter and fill him up. Potter took a stuttered breath as Draco set a steady pace, keeping himself just on the edge of the growing pressure in his groin.

 

“Scorpius,” he said to distract himself from how good it felt to bury his cock in Potter’s arse. Scorpius looked up at him from where he was kneeling on the ground. “Take _Mr. Potter’s_ cock – “ Potter keened and shifted his hips back against his “ – into your mouth and swirl your tongue around his head, then tongue the slit.”

 

Scorpius followed his directions beautifully, while Draco continued to tell his son precisely how to suck off Potter. Potter was absolutely gone with it, bucking back and forth between them and reaching back to hold onto Draco and forward to hold onto Scorpius.

 

“Do you like that, Mr. Potter?” Scorpius asked when he pulled off for a moment, his tongue teasing the slit of Potter’s cock.

 

“Yes,” Potter choked out on a groan. “Yes, like that, good boy.”

 

Scorpius’ eyes fluttered and he laved his tongue up and down Potter’s cock.

 

“Now pay attention to his balls, one at a time – suck them both good and massage the other while you’re doing it,” Draco commanded breathlessly while he fucked Potter. He bit Potter’s neck after Scorpius returned to bobbing his head on Potter’s shaft with sloppy slurping sounds. He pulled Potter’s hair and whispered in his ear as he thrust into him, “Do you like that, Potter? Do you like being fucked by me and sucked by my son at the same time? Am I telling him to do it the way you like it?”

 

Potter turned his head towards Draco and kissed him desperately, nodding. Draco nipped at Potter’s lip and sucked on his tongue, imitating his own cock sucking skills as a reminder. He looked over Potter’s shoulder and watched his son’s bright Malfoy hair as it bobbed on Potter’s prick.

 

“Is it like having a younger version of me being a good little boy for you, Potter?” Draco rasped in his ear. Potter’s arse clenched around his cock and it sent a spike of heat throbbing through his entire body. He leaned against Potter’s back and groaned, “Fuck, _Harry_.”

 

“Jesus Christ and Merlin both,” Harry said roughly as he snapped his hips back against Draco, forcing Draco to pick up the pace of his thrusts until he was pounding into Potter with punishing thrusts, hitting his prostate relentlessly. “Mm, Draco – fuck, don’t stop!”

 

“Scorpius, I want you to stand up now – that’s it,” Draco commanded. “Wank your cock and Mr. Potter’s cock together in the same hand, nice and slow with firm strokes.”

 

Potter’s hips rolled slowly, pressing up against Scorpius’ cock in Scorpius’ hand. “Oh Christ,” he grit out. “Tighter – make more of a fist, Scorpius – yes, just like that.”

 

“Do you like that, Mr. Potter? My hand wrapped around our pricks, getting us all slicked up with our come while my father pounds your arse?” Scorpius asked as he leaned forward to nibble Potter’s ear.

 

“Fuck, it’s too much – ah – I can’t – “ Potter cried out. “Your knees, Scorpius, kneel back down for me, please. Good boy.”

 

Scorpius was quick to follow orders, kneeling down with his legs spread wide and his hand flying on Potter’s swollen cock now. Draco could feel his imminent release with the way his arse was clenching around him. He had to grip Potter’s hips in a vice grip to keep himself from coming, surely leaving perfect little bruises that would match up to his fingers. He liked the idea that he was marking Potter, that he would always remember this.

 

“Come on my face, Mr. Potter, I want to feel your hot come all over my face, please,” Scorpius said reverently and Draco pressed himself flush against Potter’s back to watch. “Come on, come on.”

 

“Do it Potter, fuck, I want you to come for us,” Draco said, thrusting into him with shallow pumps of his hips. He bit down on the sensitive spot at the juncture of Potter’s neck and shoulder and watched as Potter’s prick twitched and he came hard with a shout, shooting in pearly ropes that landed all over his son’s face and hair and, _fuck_ , if it wasn’t the hottest thing Draco had every been a part of in the bedroom. Scorpius’ eyes closed and his mouth opened to taste the bits of Potter’s come that landed on his tongue.

 

Potter sighed and leaned back against his chest heavily, sighing in post-orgasmic bliss. Draco glanced down and saw Scorpius’ hand had come up to wipe some of Potter’s come from his face and was sucking it from his fingers.

 

“Bring some of that here, Scorpius, I want to taste him,” Draco ordered and smiled when his son immediately complied, bringing him a come covered finger right up to his lips. Draco hesitated for only a moment before opening his mouth and closing his lips slowly over his son’s finger, curling his tongue and sucking Potter’s come from Scorpius’ offered finger.

 

“You’re insatiable,” Potter murmured from between them and Draco laughed.

 

“You don’t know the half of it, Potter,” he said and he slowly pulled out and pressed his cock back in, rubbing over Potter’s prostate and watched him shiver. “We’re not done yet. Kneel on the lounge, Scorpius.”

 

When Scorpius was in position, his neglected cock leaking precome, Draco pressed a firm hand down on Potter’s shoulder to bend him in half. He thrust hard twice from this new angle and was pleased to see Potter shiver again. Potter was looking directly at Scorpius’ cock.

 

“Go on, taste him. Suck his cock, I know you want to,” Draco said and watched, mesmerized, as Potter eagerly took Scorpius’ cock into his mouth. Scorpius whimpered and stroked Potter’s shoulders and tilted his head back, exposing the long, pale column of his throat. From the sounds his son was making and the slurping sounds Potter was making, Draco was sure Scorpius was being treated to the same delightfully talented tongue that Potter had used on him earlier in the evening. Draco took a firm hold of Potter’s hips and drove into him, savoring the feel of the tight heat swallowing his prick and stroking his hand down Potter’s back when he hit Potter’s sensitive prostate. “Merlin, you look so good like that, Harry.”

 

“Oh, that’s so good, Mr. Potter, you’re making me feel so good – Merlin, your tongue, does it ever end?” Scorpius babbled as his hips twitched and his thighs trembled. Potter sucked Scorpius’ cock until his nose was buried in the curls at the base of Scorpius’ cock and Scorpius gave a strangled cry and hunched over Potter. “Fuck, _fuck_ , I’m coming, oh fuck oh fuck,” he cried out.

 

Potter guided Scorpius until he was seated at the end of the lounge, half on and half melting off of it with a sleepy look on his face, like when he’d been a small child. Potter was bouncing back against Draco’s thrusts and Draco dropped until he was holding himself up over Potter’s back with a hand on either side of him and fucked him relentlessly. Potter turned his head to look at him and grinned.

 

“Come on, you dirty bastard, I want to feel you. Fuck me until you fill me up with your come,” Potter said gruffly and it made warmth spread all over Draco’s body down to his toes. Potter’s arse clenched like an iron vice around him and Draco was drilling into him, the sweat dripping from his brow and landing in splashes on Potter’s back. They were both panting with exertion. Potter clenched around him again and Draco seized up, his mouth open in a silent cry of ecstasy as his orgasm washed over him. He hunched over Potter’s back, resting his forehead between Potter’s sweaty shoulder blades as his hips juddered out of control, twitching as he filled Potter’s arse with his release. The both collapsed breathlessly against each other, panting and thoroughly debauched. Draco eased his cock out of Potter and shifted them around until Potter was wrapped with his arms around his waist and his face pressed into his neck.

 

“Happy Birthday, dad, was it everything you’d hoped?” Scorpius asked drowsily from where he’d slid to the floor.

 

“It’s your birthday?” Potter piped up. Draco hummed contentedly and stretched next to Potter. Potter was mouthing at Draco’s neck and trailing kisses along it. They were getting wrapped up in each other and Draco glanced over and saw Scorpius watching them with hooded eyes.

 

“Scorpius, why don’t you go back to the club and pick up your friend, Potter’s son,” he said. “I saw him eyeing you up earlier. Go get a Potter that’s your age.”

 

“Al? Really?” Scorpius asked. Potter lifted his head briefly to smile shyly at Scorpius and nodded. Scorpius looked around the room in wonder – like a whole new world had just been opened up to him – and hopped up to scramble from the room.

 

“Oh, to be young and that spry again,” Draco lamented and Potter snorted against his neck between hot, open mouthed kisses that were leaving him hanging in the balance between drowsy and aroused. Potter was murmuring nonsensical things about giving Draco a proper birthday shagging into his ear and nipping at his lobe. Potter pulled back to peer down at Draco with bright eyes.

 

“Do you think we could move the next round to a bed, though? Making me feel young again once was fun, but I’d rather ride your cock in a bed when I’ve recovered,” Potter said and leaned back down to nip along his jaw. Desire and want rushed through Draco and he nodded eagerly, feeling every inch of what they’d just done as he and Potter got up from the lounge. His screaming back agreed that the chaise lounge had been an indulgence they couldn’t afford to do twice.

 

As Draco led him towards his bedroom a thought occurred to Draco. He looked over his shoulder and grinned.

 

“Say, Potter, do you think we might be able to get your Al to do the same thing with us? I’m curious about how it would be to have a spitting image of your younger self and you sandwiching _me_ ,” he asked cheekily and Potter swatted him on the arse. They laughed as they tumbled into bed together and got lost once again in each other’s bodies. It was the best birthday that Draco’d had in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments here or [on LJ](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/11762.html) are ♥︎!


End file.
